


Tatusiowie

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [24]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry + dziecko(dzieci) + maksymalnie uroczo + na koniec sprośnie ♥ A całość pomiędzy zostawiam twojej wyobraźni :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatusiowie

               Harry czuje małe rączki dotykające jego twarzy, wilgotne paluszki ściskające jego policzki i ciągnące za jego loki, a potem piskliwy, dziecięcy głosik dochodzi do jego uszu.

  - Tatuś! Tatuś, wstawaj!

                Rozpromieniona twarz George’a ukazuje się, gdy Harry otwiera oczy i ziewa przeciągle. Jego pięcioletni synek siedzi na jego brzuchu, wiercąc się i wciąż poklepując go po twarzy, uśmiechając się szeroko, a jego niebieski oczy błyszczą radośnie.

  - Co jest, mały mężczyzno? – pyta Harry zachrypniętym głosem, a potem odwraca głowę, patrząc na pustą stronę łóżka. – Gdzie twój tato?

  - U Beth – mówi George, wzruszając ramionami. – Tatuś, wstawaj. Dziś pierwszy dzień szkoły!

                Harry otwiera szeroko oczy, przerażony faktem, iż zaspał. Automatycznie układa dłonie na biodrach synka, podnosząc go, gdy sam zrywa się z łóżka, starając się powstrzymać od przekleństw cisnących się na usta. Jego wzrok pada na pidżamę w dinozaury, którą ma na sobie George i szybko stawia go na podłogę, z roztargnieniem mierzwiąc jego ciemnoblond włoski.

  - Idź się ubrać skarbie, umyj zęby, a ja przygotuję śniadanie.

                George patrzy na niego wielkimi, błyszczącymi oczami, a cwaniacki uśmiech rozciąga się na jego dziecięcej twarzyczce.

  - Ale… jest dopiero po piątej – mówi chłopiec.

                Harry mruga; jego oczy wędrują do niezasłoniętego okna, za którym dopiero wstaje słońca, a potem zerka na elektroniczny zegarek ustawiony przy łóżku. 05:17. Cichy jęk ucieka z pomiędzy warg mężczyzny, gdy przeciera klejące się od snu powieki.

  - Dlaczego już nie śpisz, Georgie? – pyta zmęczonym głosem.

  - Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień szkoły! – woła George podekscytowanym głosem i patrzy na ojca tym spojrzeniem, które mówi „ty głupolu”. – Dalej, tato! – krzyczy, gdy wybiega z sypialni.

                Harry wzdycha cicho, spoglądając tęsknie na łóżko, a potem przeczesuje palcami włosy i wychodzi z pokoju.

-x-

                Zrzuca naleśnika z patelni na talerz i zerka przez ramię.

  - George! – woła. – Louis!

                Słyszy tupot stóp na schodach i gdy ponownie się odwraca, jego synek siedzi już przy stole, w swoim nowym mundurku i buzią umazaną nutellą. Chwilę później do kuchni wchodzi Louis, trzymając w mocnych objęciach gaworzącą Beth. Twarz Harry’ego niemal natychmiast się rozjaśnia i ostentacyjnie nadstawia policzek; Louis śmieje się i przewraca z rozbawieniem oczami, ale całuje go na powitanie, a potem sadza Beth w krzesełku. Kiedy Harry stawia na stole talerz ze stosem naleśników i wraca do kuchennej wysepki, by przynieść gorącą herbatę, świeżo wyciśnięty sok z pomarańczy i kaszkę dla Beth, czuje obok siebie ciepło drugiego ciała, a chwilę później biały pyłek opada na jego włosy i ubranie.

  - Lou! – woła oburzonym głosem, podczas gdy jego mąż trzyma w dłoniach pomięte opakowanie mąki.

                Chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale wtedy kuchnię wypełnia śmiech George’a, a chwilę później także piskliwy głosik Beth, więc Harry uśmiecha się tylko i daje Louisowi eskimosowy pocałunek, i z zachwytem patrzy, jak jego niebieskie tęczówki jaśnieją, a skóra wokół oczu się marszczy.

                Kiedy śniadanie jest skończone, a twarz Beth jest niemal cała brudna i klei się od soku (oczywiście, że się klei, ponieważ Beth powiedziała „Da”, wyciągając rączki po plastikowy kubek, a Louis oczywiście jej go podał, co skończyło się na wylaniu jego zawartości na jej buzię i ubranko), Louis czeka w przedpokoju, podrzucając klucze od auta.

  - Dalej, George! Nie chcemy się spóźnić! – woła.

                Harry kończy przebierać Beth i biega po salonie, szukając aparatu, kiedy George schodzi na dół, w swoim mundurku i już czystą twarzą, dumnie niosąc na plecach praktycznie pusty plecak. Obaj, Louis i Harry, patrzą na siebie, a ich oczy błyszczą z dumy, kiedy kilka minut później ustawiają się i szczerzą zęby do obiektywu.

                I nawet jeśli kilka lat później Harry kręci nosem, patrząc na to zdjęcie, na którym ma mąkę we włosach, a Beth w objęciach Louisa wykrzywia twarz, płacząc, to nic, ponieważ jest to jedno z tych wielu dobrych wspomnień.

-x-

                Harry uśmiecha się czule, patrząc jak Beth śpi, wtulona w niebieski kocyk. Dochodzi południe i niedługo powinien przyjechać Louis, który po drodze z pracy miał odebrać George’a ze szkoły. I tak, może to jest śmieszne, że Harry jest tak bardzo podekscytowany, ale jak mógłby nie być? Niemal biegnie do drzwi, gdy słyszy, jak samochód wjeżdża na podjazd.

                Wybiega przed dom i kuca, rozkładając ramiona. George biegnie do niego i, Harry mruga zaskoczony, ponieważ jego syn mija go i wbiega do domu. Jego mina musi być zabawna, ponieważ Louis śmieje się głośno, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Chwilę później Harry czuje, jak jego syn wpada na niego od tyłu, zaplatając ręce wokół jego szyi, a nogi wokół brzucha.

  - Jak w szkole? – pyta, wstając i przytrzymując dłońmi uda George’a.

  - Superowo! – woła chłopiec. – Nasza pani jest bardzo ładna!

                Harry uśmiecha się, a Louis podchodzi do nich, stając na palcach i całując swojego męża w brodę. Unosi brwi w niemym pytaniu, kiedy wchodzą razem do domu.

  - Śpi – odpowiada Harry. – Co wy na to, by uczcić dzisiejszy dzień w pizzerii?

-x-

                Louis może patrzeć na Harry’ego do końca życia. Zwłaszcza, kiedy trzyma on na rękach ich córkę. Duże, niebieskie oczy Beth obserwują uważnie twarz Harry’ego, kiedy dociska do jego policzka pulchną rączkę.

  - Ta-ta.

                Policzki Louisa bolą od uśmiechu, a jego serce bije mocno w piersi i żołądek zaciska się kurczowo, tak jak wtedy, gdy poznał Harry’ego i się w nim zakochał; tak właściwie, to zakochuje się w nim każdego dnia na nowo. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy mają dzieci i codziennie widzi tę troskę i miłość w oczach Harry’ego – wtedy jego serce pęcznieje tak bardzo, że Louis ma wrażenie, że może pęknąć od nadmiaru miłości i zastanawia się wtedy, czy można kochać jeszcze bardziej.

-x-

  - Zęby umyte?

                George kiwa skwapliwie głową, zakopując się w pościeli. Louis unosi sceptycznie brwi.

  - _George_?

                Chłopiec wzdycha, pokonany i bez słowa wychodzi do łazienki; chwilę później Louis słyszy szum wody i odgłos szczotkowania zębów. Po kilkunastu minutach George wraca, a w kąciku jego ust widać biel pasty. Louis uśmiecha się i liże swój kciuk, wycierając twarz synka.

  - Tato, bleeee! – woła chłopiec, marszcząc gniewnie brwi i zasłania się pościelą.

                Louis jedynie przewraca oczami i czeka cierpliwie, aż jego syn ułoży się wygodnie na łóżku. Sam siedzi na skraju materaca, z jedną nogą wsuniętą pod tyłek, na kolanach trzymając książkę. George zerka na nią, zaciekawiony, a potem kręci głową.

  - Jestem za duży na bajki na dobranoc, tato! – mówi. – Jestem już w pierwszej klasie!

  - Nigdy nie jest się za dużym na bajki na dobranoc .

                George uparcie kręci głową i Louis w końcu się poddaje; pochyla się i całuje go w czoło, lekceważąc jęk wydobywający się z ust jego syna.

  - Tato… – zaczyna chłopiec sennym głosem, gdy Louis ma już przymknąć za sobą drzwi. – Mógłbyś… mógłbyś zostawić zapalone światło…? I może… Może jednak _Piotruś Pan_ nie będzie… nie będzie taki zły.

-x-

                Harry i Louis siedzą w salonie, rozłożeni na kanapie. Ich nogi są ze sobą splecione, w dłoniach trzymają kieliszki białego wina i patrzą na siebie w przytłumionym świetle. Jest cicho i spokojnie, i wreszcie mają dla siebie chwilę czasu.

                Louis jest pierwszym, który odkłada kieliszek na bok i oblizuje wargi, by przesunąć się na kanapie, klękając pomiędzy długimi nogami Harry’ego. Nie spieszy się, ponieważ ich dzieci śpią smacznie w swoich pokojach, a oni mają czas. Przesuwa dłońmi po bokach Harry’ego, jego klatce piersiowej, opuszkami gładzi wystające obojczyki i pochyla się, by przycisnąć swoje usta do jego, kiedy z góry dobiega ich głośny płacz.

                Obaj zamierają, wpatrując się w swoje oczy w milczeniu, a potem wzdychają ciężko. Powoli wstają z kanapy i idą do góry, mając nadzieję, że krzyk Beth nie obudzi George’a. Pokój Beth jest rozświetlony przez świecące w ciemności gwiazdki przyklejone na suficie; Beth siedzi w swoim łóżeczku, zaciskając paluszki na prętach, a jej twarz jest czerwona i mokra od łez. Harry jest pierwszym, który pojawia się przy dziewczynce i bierze ją na ręce. Beth od razu milknie, a jej oddech się uspokaja; zmęczone oczka się zamykają, gdy wtula się w ciało mężczyzny.

  - Ciii, maleńka – szepce Louis, obejmując Harry’ego w pasie, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu.

                Przez chwilę kołyszą się razem, wpatrując się w spokojną twarz dziewczynki, nucąc pod nosem _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ , dopóki nie mają pewności, iż Beth śpi. Dopiero wtedy układają ją z powrotem w łóżeczku, okrywając kocykiem w kółeczka i stoją tak, wpatrując się w nią.

                Potem wychodzą, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi i schodzą po schodach, trzymając się za dłonie. Harry pochyla się i głaszcze policzek Louisa, zanim pochyla się i całuje go krótko w usta.

  - Posprzątam w kuchni, a ty ogarnij salon, w porządku?

  - Jasne.

                Uprzątnięcie salonu nie zajmuje Louisowi dużo czasu; zakłada, że Harry’emu zajęło by to nieco dłużej, ale to dlatego, że Louis jest bałaganiarzem, a Harry lubi porządek. Dlatego po ułożeniu poduszek i zabraniu kieliszków ze stołu, mężczyzna wraca do kuchni, gdzie zastaje Harry’ego, z mokrą szmatką w dłoni.

                I być może to nie powinno być aż tak pobudzające, ale kiedy wzrok Louisa wędruje po obcisłych spodniach Harry’ego, które doskonale opinają jego długie, szczupłe nogi i po jego długim tułowiu ukrytym pod szarym t-shirtem i po wypukłych żyłach na jego przedramieniu, spodnie Louisa robią się nieprzyjemnie ciasne.

                Nawet nie wie kiedy pokonuje dzielącą ich odległość i układa dłonie na biodrach mężczyzny, przytulając go do siebie i znacząc jego szyję czerwonymi znakami wszędzie tam, gdzie może dosięgnąć. Uśmiecha się naprzeciw skórze Harry’ego, słysząc jego sapnięcie i czując, jak opiera się plecami o jego klatkę piersiową.

  - Lou – wzdycha cicho, sięgając ręką do tyłu i wplątuje mokrą dłoń w włosy Louisa, zaciskając ją w pięść tuż przy skórze.

                Louis w odpowiedzi zasysa jego skórę, wypychając biodra do przodu i wie, że Harry musi czuć jego coraz twardszego penisa na swoich pośladkach, ponieważ ten znów jęczy cicho.

  - Boże… Myślałem o tobie cały wieczór – mruczy Louis, a jego ciekawskie dłonie wędrują po mięśniach brzucha, zakradając się pod koszulkę Harry’ego. – Myślałem o tym, jak bardzo chcę cię… posmakować… – szepce, przygryzając płatek jego ucha i powodując dreszcze przebiegające wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

                Harry oddycha głośno; jest zbyt podniecony by myśleć, by ułożyć jakiekolwiek sensowne zdanie, więc po prostu oddycha, a potem odwraca się gwałtownie, przyciskając Louisa do kuchennego blatu i całuje go mocno, namiętnie. Louis poddaje się jego natarczywym wargom i pozwala, by Harry podniósł go i posadził na szafkach; oplata go nogami w pasie, przyciągając bliżej i całują się długo, dopóki w ich płucach brakuje tlenu.

  - Jesteś… Jesteś tak cholernie gorący – mamrocze Harry, sunąc ustami wzdłuż jego szczęki i szyi.

                Zachowują się jak para nastolatków, wciąż tak bardzo pragnących wzajemnego dotyku, pieszczot, słodkich słów. Ich wargi są opuchnięte, gdy raz po raz spotykają się w pocałunku, a ich dłonie niecierpliwe, pozbywając się ubrań i sunąc po rozgrzanych ciałach.

  - Gorący… Gorący z ciebie tatuś. – Louis przygryza wargę Harry’ego, ciągnąc go za loki, a on jęczy w jego usta.

  - Myślisz? – szepce ochrypłym głosem.

  - Jestem tego pewien. – Louis całuje go w usta, a potem odsuwa się, uśmiechając się cwaniacko. – A teraz zanieś mnie do sypialni.

  - Dlaczego mam to zrobić? – pyta Harry, unosząc brew.

  - Ponieważ jestem twoją wielką miłością.

  - Hej, to tekst George’a! – śmieje się Harry, ale podnosi Louisa i wspina się po schodach.

                I nawet jeśli ta podróż zajmuje im dużo czasu, ponieważ po drodze wpadają na poręcz i całują się przy ścianie, to nic, ponieważ mają przed sobą całą noc. Jeśli Beth się nie obudzi.


End file.
